The Ninja armor pilot
by a dark hero
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SYM-BIONIC TITAN AND IF I DID IT WOULD BE AIR STILL. General Modula stood in front of a pod that held a young Galalunian around the age of sixteen with ancient Galalunian markings around his body which seem to be a sealing technique and stood next to General Modula was his top scientist Duraak. please RnR


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SYM-BIONIC TITAN AND IF I DID IT WOULD BE AIR STILL.

(On Galaluna)

General Modula stood in front of a pod that held a young Galalunian around the age of sixteen with ancient Galalunian markings around his body which seem to be a sealing technique and stood next to General Modula was his top scientist Duraak.

"As you can see, this young boy before you has lost the control of his own body due to having a Mutraddi, what kind we don't know but the Mutraddi sas the control of this boy body and if one marking of the seal is destroy then he be able to release his abilities and if the seal is completely destroy than the Mutraddi in this boy body will be free and we don't if the boy will live from the Mutraddi leaving his body." Explain Duraak.

General Modula examine the boy, his clothing is a simple Galalunian clothing and has red spiky hair and fairly tan and parts of the seal could be seen on his arms but then notice something on the boy wrist, the watch that gives Galalunian military a powerful armor.

"Duraak does this boy have a Manus armor?" General Modula asked.

"Records show this boy was given a armor that was made for especially for him? and the armor is made to fight the Mutraddi if it show ever be free from the seal. Interesting this armor is not that of a Manus and it height is the same of the Corus armor and his armor weapons are a energy infuse twin katanas, wrist lasers, explosive shuriken and a cloaking device." Said Duraak.

"So they given him the Ninja armor which is rare because only spec ops are given the right to pilot such an armor and they customize it for it new pilot and it appears that the seal is starting to faded." Spoke General Modula.

"This boy history show that the armor was pass down to him, it was once piloted by this boy father, a Spec Op known as Night Shadow and it appears that seal will only last for a few more hours." Said Duraak.

"So this is Night Shadow's son, the man was a great warrior until he met his demise by battling Mutraddi that was living energy and it appears this boy is his son with the very same Mutraddi sealed in him.." Said General Modula, "..launch the pod!"

They launch the pod while at the same time open up a Rift Gate sending the pod to Earth.

(Earth)

Octus was in his Newton holo-form and called Kimmy over, so he, Lance and Ilana can explain the reason why of their disappearance because they had a family emergency, so they had to leave right away and were unable to contact anyone and then Ilana and Lance went up stairs to give Kimmy and Newton have their moment.

It wasn't until he pick up a Rift Gate and an emergency pod coming through it, so he quickly tells Kimmy that she needs to because they have to clean up the house and finish their homework before their dad comes home and once Kimmy was gone, they quickly got into their van and drove to a farmer's cornfield where the pod had landed.

When they open the pod they see a boy in Galalunian clothing and took him out of the pod and notice that there was markings on him and they are fading away.

"He's Galalunian and these markings appeared to be some kind of seal to prison a Mutraddi of living energy inside him and the markings are nearly completely gone, I don't have the knowledge to reseal it back into him and it seems he has an armor." Said Octus.

"Can you build something to contain it?" Ilana asked.

"Not at this short notice." Replied Octus.

"Then we have to fight the Mutraddi once it free, even if it made of energy there still a way to defeat it." Spoke up Lance.

"Well he survive when the Mutraddi leaves his body?" Asked Ilana.

"I'm not sure." Octus replied.

Then a Mutraddi made out of energy leaving the boy body once the seal was completely gone and it regain it original size which is about 120 ft tall and then Lance and Ilana activated their armor and the three of them form into Titan and they attack the Mutraddi but none of their attacks are doing much damage to it.

"Apparently physical attacks have no effect on it." Stated Octus.

"Then let's try missiles." Lance said.

So they fired their missiles and it made contact but still no effect, then the Mutraddi shot a blast of energy at Titan causing massive damage to him.

As the battle goes on, the boy from the pod had regain consciousness and sees the Mutraddi that was sealed in him fighting a giant robot, he thens activates his Ninja armor, "So Energo got free from the seal, I guess the seal finally broke and I live from him leaving my body but why I survive is unknown, let see I spent my whole life in my mind while Energo controlled my body and during that time I was able to learn a lot about him without his knowing and I learn that he has a stone that hold him together in the center of his chest and by the look of it, that robot haven't notice." he then jump onto Titan's shoulder.

"So you're alive and what is your name?" Titan asked.

"The name Kage. Just listen to me, in the center of Energo's chest is a stone, that is what keeps him together and alive but it also where the energy is coming from, I'll distract him while you go in for the killing blow." Kage said as he went on the attack with his energy infuse twin katanas, his swords went right through Energo's body but the energy within Kage katanas manage to cause some damage to Energo.

"So you manage to live and do you truly think you can defeat me, I know everything about you to your personality down to your history, Kage." Said Energo as he shot an energy blast at Kage but he avoid it.

As Kage continues to attack Energo, then he toss three explosive shurikens at his arms disabling him and giving Titan an open window to attack.

Titan got his sword out and slice the stone where Kage said it would be and then the Mutraddi explode once the stone.

Kage then deactivated his armor and Titan became three separate beings which he recognizes as Manus and Corus armor and some kind of robot as the two armor were being deactivated revealing a 18 year old male with black long hair and a 17 year old female with blond hair.

"Hi I'm lance, this Octus and Ilana." Lance said as he introduce Ilana and Octus.

"I know who she is, just not the two of you and quite frankly I don't care who you people are." Kage said as he start to walk away.

"You know we can't let you go out there on your own, do you even know what planet you're on." Said Octus.

"Galaluna." Stated Kage.

"Nope, you're on Earth light years away from Galaluna." Said Octus.

"Oh well." Said Kage as he walk off only to be stop by Lance in his Manus armor.

"I like to be alone and I don't need anyone understand!" Kage yelled.

"Ok we get you want to be alone but you're on another planet with little knowledge of the planet live forms or their culture and how are going to get by." Said Ilana.

"I steal from people and use my armor as means as transportation." Stated Kage.

"NO! you're not going to steal steal from people and using your armor for the wrong reasons!" Yelled Ilana.

"That Ninja armor is design for Spec ops, there no way a kid like you is Spec ops." Spoke Lance as he deactivate his manus armor.

"I'm sixteen and the Ninja armor was my fathers." Said Kage with venom in his voice.

"Really who was your father?" Asked Octus.

"A Spec ops officer know as Night Shadow." Spoke Kage, "Now get out of my way."

"No can do." Said Lance, "You're one of us, a survivor of Galaluna."

"Like I care." Said Kage with a monotone voice "It was just a planet and I spent half of my life in a pod with a Mutraddi sealed inside me, so in other worlds that planet was not my home."

"Galaluna was your home how can you say such a thing." Said Ilana, "And from I learn about Spec ops, when a Spec ops officer has retire or pass on, they pass their Ninja armor to their son or daughter that is next in line for their position in the Spec Ops before that the armor undergoes customization so their new pilot can only work for their pilot."

"I don't need to explain myself to you princess or anyone else." Said Kage as he walk pass Lance then everything went black.

"Lance!" Yelled both Ilana and Octus.

"Don't worry he's only unconscious." Said Lance.

So they took Kage home and wait for him to regain consciousness.


End file.
